Why are the BTT at my school!
by xXcanadalovespancakesXx
Summary: Allison is a normal student at Fourm Academy, well she thinks she is. Her and her friends, Maddie and Kristen, are soon confronted by the BTT and made fast friends with them; along with a few bumps in the road. She quickly realizes how strange her life is compared to others. WARNINGS: Human names used, slight yuri, slight yaoi, DON"T LIKE DON"T READ, & cussiang
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. Nothing was different beside we were getting new transfer students. I had to meet up with my two best friends this morning, Maddie said we were gonna talk about "stuff" but with her you never know or don't want to know.  
But anyway,… back on topic. It was a normal day for me and my friends and sure enough Maddie started to talk about the new students.  
"Ok so, (and this is really how she talks) this is serious… do you think the new students are boys or girls?" she asked with a serious face. I new that was coming up! I turned over in her lap and said, "I don't know!" Then it got quiet… it never got quiet unless- "ack!"  
They had attacked me to gather ground!… and I was now on top of Kristen and Maddie was on top of me. "Hey girly~!" said Kristen.  
I sighed and said, "No." Maddie laughed and said,"Awwww you know you like it~!", and blew air on my neck. I blushed and said, "Maddie! We are gonna be late for school and we have to go to the pep rally for the new students."  
Maddie got up and said, "You got lucky this time~!"

* * *

We had just gotten to the rally when the principal started talking. "Ok all of you, settle down and we will introduce the new students." He waited for everyone to stop talking before he called them in.  
Oh my gosh. Three guys walked in, two flagging the other. I saw Kristen passing Maddie 5 bucks and knew they had made a bet. I looked back up and studied the three.  
The first was a lanky blond that held himself like a predator. He looked like the type of guy who would eat any pretty thing he saw. The next was a albino that his body language said that he thought he was the best and everyone else is not. This guy also looked like he would go after every pretty thing he saw. The last guy caught my attention. He had brown hair and green eyes. He had a giddy smile on his face but I could see there was something dark hidden in him. How do I know that? That's the smile I wear everyday.  
The principal had just said they were in my class too! Holy crap I really need to talk to Maddie, and looking down at her she and Kristen needed to also.  
With that we went off to class not noticing the transfer students staring at us.

* * *

~in le homeroom~  
As the students settled down in homeroom, they awaited the arrival of the transfer students. Maddie, Kristen and I had just settled down when the trio came in. The teacher called them over and told them to sit where they wanted to.

I was sitting at a desk with Maddie and Kristen in homeroom trying to get my English homework done when I felt someone staring at me. I look up to see the transfer students sitting across from us.  
"Umm… hi." I said. The blond smiled at me and spoke up, "Bonjour mon ami~! My name is Francis, and this is Gilbert and Antonio!"  
I looked over at Maddie, who was looking at Francis. "Would you guys mind if I quickly finished my homework so I can talk to them with you?" I said to Maddie and she nodded happily. A couple minutes later and I was done and looked to Kristen to catch me up but she wasn't looking my way and neither was Maddie. I looked over at what they were looking at and saw what the transfer students were doing.  
Antonio was leaning on Francis's shoulder and Gilbert was across his lap. Francis was petting both of their heads and looking straight at me he said, "You finished~?"  
He was looking at me like he wanted to do something to me. I felt uncomfortable so I squeaked and hid behind Maddie. But of course my ass was sticking out in view so Kristen decides to slap it. I pop up blushing while the others where laughing and hugging my sides. That's when Maddie decides to say, "We have our playthings too~!" I looked down at her in surprise while Francis smirked and leaned foreword, "Mm~ can we join... ah but wait we haven't learned your names yet ladies~"  
Maddie decided to answer from all of us. "I'm Madison but you can call me Maddie, that's Kristen on the other side of Allison." The bell rang right after that and we all walked outside with the guys behind us.  
~skip classes because I have no creative spirit; lunch~  
I was eating my lunch when I felt someone by my side. I looked up and saw him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? its my start on this and i think its good.**


	2. Lip Virginity

**Okay this is the second chapter to this story. i havent got any reviews yet and i woud really like some feed back.**

* * *

_Priviously:_

_I was eating my lunch when I felt someone by my side. I looked up and saw him._

* * *

"Y'motti what do you want." I asked my annoying ex-boyfriend.

"Oh nothing just to ask where Madison and Kristen are." he said smirking. He knew where they were he just loves to annoy me to the ends of hell. "They aren't here they have class for 10 mins longer." I said annoyed. He smiled and sat down a little to close to me and said, "Oh I know. Just a way to start some stuff.," he leaned in and whispered, "Who are the new guys that are all over you three?"

I was about to answer when I felt someone on my head. I looked up, expecting to see Maddie or Kristen, but instead seeing Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. Antonio was on my head looking at Ymotti when he said, "We are their friends. Their best bad friends."  
Ymotti just glared at him and then said, "That's cool. I don't date white girls anyway." All you have been dating is white girls, you hypocrite. He gets up and leaves as Kristen and Maddie come in seeing him. They turn towards me.

"What happened?" said Maddie with a worried look. I just looked at her and then she and Kristen attacked me in a hug. We all say down for lunch and started eating quietly. Our new "bad" friends sat across from us and Francis asked, "What was all that about?"

I looked up at him with a sad smile and said, "If your gonna be friends with us, your gonna have to know our reputations," I sighed, "We are known here as the sluts of the school because our relationships are a little rocky. The boy you just saw was my latest ex-boyfriend. He and I had an off-on relationship. He kept breaking up with me and I finally got fed up with it and I broke up with him. Maddie and Kristen over here like many many boys. And that is how we are the sluts, although none of us has lost their virginity... That I know of."

Maddie spoke up, "haha girl Kristen and I have lost our lip virginity but you still have it~!" I blushed in embarrassment. Antonio and Gilbert were looking at Maddie weirdly, while Francis was smirking. "I could help you with that or Toni could or Gil could or all three of us could~!" he said. I just sat there quietly and blushing hard.  
Toni and Gil spoke next, "What is 'lip virginity'?"

"It's something that says she hasn't even kissed someone on the lips yet." said Kristen patting me on my back, while I ignore her an just stare into my food. It's not my fault that my boyfriends didn't decide to kiss me before we broke up.  
I feel a presence behind me and look up to see Francis smirking at me. "As I said, I could-and would- help you with that." he says. I shake my head no and he pouts. Boys.  
~3:15~  
Now I'm off to the worst place ever, Afterschool.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Sorry about the short chapter but that is where i thought it would be best to stop. please tell me about my writing and such if im bad it wont hurt me if you tell me... okay maybe it will a little bit but i can take constructive critisim. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
